Manases Vol 01
by amoniaco
Summary: Manases es un joven que se mudo a Echo Creek para una mejor vida sin saber que las cosas darían un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Que alegría! De nuevo de viaje!

Ahora iremos a un lugar llamado "Echo Creek" un lugar que han dicho que es muy pacifico y que es parecido a Los Angeles,C.A

No puedo esperar a llegar!


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después de mudarme acá a Echo Creek,yo,el Manases quiero tener una vida nueva afuera de mi natal Japón. Me inscribieron en una nueva escuela

y no he hecho ningún amigo/a y ademas no me va mal después de todo..

Era un día como cualquier otro,yo me fui a la parada del bus y el bus escolar llegó,cuando subí al transporte por mi mala suerte todos los asientos estaban ocupados

(o no me dejaban sentarme con ellos) hasta que..

?:puedes sentarte aquí... (una voz me dijo,la voz era mas bien.. femenina)

Yo: ... (Me senté a su lado)

Chica:Eres el nuevo,verdad?

Yo:Si,apenas tengo una semana por aquí

Chica:Lo se jajaja,te he visto,ademas quería hablarte pero siempre te me escapas

Yo: (Esta chica se ve muy interesada en mi,sera que...? Oh! )

Chica: Oh jeje,olvide presentarme,soy Jackie *me da su mano* Jackie Lynn Thomas

Yo: *pensando* Ademas de guapa,tiene un nombre hermoso

Yo:Yo soy el Manases,Manases Habacuc Iracheta Sánchez *le doy mi mano* puedes acortarlo a slo Manases Sánchez

En eso,ella me dio un golpe bajo

Yo *adolorido* OYE! :(

Jackie: Esto es por no hacerme caso! *algo molesta*

Yo:No te conocía

Jackie:Pero yo a ti si... *Me dijo en tono raro y ademas se me acercaba*

Ya valí.. pero en ese momento ella... me dio un beso?!

Yo me rendí y seguí el beso,porque esta chica esta besándome? la acabo de conocer... ademas ella me dijo que ya me conocía...

Yo: Porque lo hiciste?! *apenado,sonrojado y algo molesto*

Jackie: Tu me gustas! *molesta y apenada*

Yo:Que?!

Jackie:Me gustas,yo soy esa chica que se sienta a tu lado izquierdo de tu banco,ademas... cuando te vi sentí que era mi día de suerte.. *Jackie me dijo apenada y jugando con sus dedos*

Yo:Tu igual me agradas *dije muy sinceramente*

Al final llegamos a la escuela,ambos estamos en el mismo salón y ademas nos hablábamos por hojas como un chat ("chat por hoja",yo lo hacia en la secundaria) y en el descanso no parábamos de platicar,reírnos y pasarla bien. ademas de compartir el lonche y siempre ella me ayudaba si tenia un problema en los trabajos y viceversa... Siento que tengo mucha suerte..

**Después,en el bus escolar de vuelta a casa..**

Yo:oye Jackie,se me olvido hacerte una pregunta *estaba con ella en el bus escolar*

Jackie:Dime guapo 7w7

Yo:cuantos años tienes?

Jackie:Lo mismo te lo pregunto a ti

Yo:Yo? tengo 18,los cumplí el septiembre *le dije sinceramente*

Jackie:Wow! ajajaja,eso mismo pense cuando te vi,que tenias 18 *me dijo*

Yo:Tu? ni modo que tenga 14 o 15,típico de las chavas de la prepa *dije*

Jackie:No jaja,tengo 18 tambien *con una sonrisa*

Yo:Con razon,ya traes cuerpo de señorita *burlón*

Jackie:Ay,Manases eres un amor *tocándome mi barbilla*

Yo solo me quedé mirandola

El bus se paro en mi casa,yo me tenía que bajar,pero antes me despedí de Jackie con un abrazo y un beso,parece que ya tan rápido tengo novia...

Jackie: Cual es tu casa?

Yo:Esa *señalé mi casa,era de color rojo con un techo morado*

Jackie: Que lindos colores..

Yo:hasta mañana

Jackie:Si

Al final me baje del bus escolar y me dirigí a casa pero en el camino..

?:Hola Manases,como te fue en la escuela? *una voz de mujer me hablo,resulto ser mi vecina:Angie Diaz*

Yo:Hola Sra Díaz,todo esta bien

Sra Díaz:Ya te dije que me llames Angie,me molesta que me llames "Señora Díaz"

Yo:esta bien..

Angie:Mi esposo esta trabajando afuera del pais,en Rusia para ser mas especifica y mi hijo Marco allá en un campamento

Yo:Cielos,como extraño al Marcos,con razón ya no lo he visto... pero tu sola en casa me haces entrar en tentación.. (justo cuando conseguí novia hoy)

Angie:No es eso jajaja,te quería preguntar si querias ir al mandado conmigo? *algo melosa*

Yo:Seguro

Después,me metí a casa,me cambie y deje la mochila por allá,mis padres se quedaron a doblar hoy,regresarán en la noche mientras

y hermana menor se quedo en la casa de unas amigas y fui con Angie al supermercado y le ayude con el mandado..


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando fui a casa me encontré con una sorpresa... Encontré a mis padres y los saludé,besé y abracé

María (mi mamá):Manases! donde has estado? *preocupada*

Yo:Ayudaba a la vecina (me refería a Angie) en sus compras y me invito a comer

Marcos (mi papá):Ella es muy buena,verdad?

Yo: Si,ella es muy buena.. no se que paso,si antes era muy reservada y casi no me hablaba

María:Oye Manases,hablando de chicas... hace poco una chica vino,dijo que te buscaba para algo.. *mi ma'me dijo,en eso hizo que la chica viniera...*

La chica no era nada mas ni menos que la Jackie,Jackie estaba en la sala,ella usaba un precioso vestido de color aqua y ademas tenia una flor en su cabello rubio

Jackie: Mana! te he estado buscando

Yo:Para?

Jackie: Acordamos en el descanso que ibamos a salir hoy a las 7

Ay madre! No me acordaba de eso..

**Flashback,en el descanso de la escuela**

Estaba yo con Jackie bajo un arbol,ambos platicabamos pero ella me saco del trance..*

Jackie:Oye Mana.. no quiero ser tan repentina pero.. te gustaría salir conmigo? *Me lo preguntaba sonrojada y revolviendo su cabello*

Yo: *pensando* Esto es muy extraño.. una chica me pide salir con ella,cuando el chico es el que lo pide,ademas es muy linda y le gusto.. ojala y no se termine en tragedia como otras veces en el pasado

Yo: Okay *Le dije con una sonrisa falsa,mientras en realidad sentía confusión y incomodidad*

Jackie:Puede ser hoy a las 7? estoy libre a esa hora *Ella me dijo*

Yo:Esta bien

**Fin del flashback**

Jackie: Ya lo recordaste?

Yo:Si,perdóname

Jackie:Okay,estaré aquí esperándote :3

Yo me fui como un rayo a bañarme y vestirme,aunque me tarde el tiempo necesario,fue un poco rapido

**Narra Jackie**

Mi Manases se fue a bañar para nuestra cita,cielos.. como amo a ese muchacho,tan lindo,tan dulce tan 7w7 pero en ese momento la madre de el (mi futura suegra 7w7) me hablo

María:Como conociste a Manases? *sospechando*

Yo (Jackie):Lo conocí en la escuela,cuando era un alumno nuevo hace 1 semana,cielos.. me enamore 7w7 el era taaan lindo,siempre ayudando a todos y ademas un día me ayudo sin conocerme con mi patineta el me la reparo sin decir una palabra.. mas bien,llevamos saliendo poco (unos 7 minutos) *Le contesté*

Marcos (mi suegro 7u7r):Manases es un buen muchacho,en realidad le gusta mucho ayudar

Yo:No se preocupen por mi edad,soy casi la edad de su hijo (osease,tengo 18)

En eso mi galán (Manases) apareció,cielos.. el traía un conjunto negro (así ,como un esmoquin) y se peino su cabello largo (cielos 7w7r)

Manases:Que?! fue lo primero que me ocurrió usar para una cita!

Yo: *acercandome coquetamente a mi galán* Te ves guapo 7w7 *algo coqueta*

Manases:Gracias? *lo noté algo incomodo*

**Narra Manases**

No me siento bien andando de esmoquin,me siento ridiculo,como algo que no soy.. pero parece que a Jackie le gusta,lo aguantaré solo por ella..

Yo: *a mis padres* A que hora regreso?

María:No tan tarde,ok?

Yo:Esta bien.. *dije y me fui con Jackie,ella me agarro de la mano y se fue feliz conmigo*

Después,estábamos yo y Jackie caminando por la calle,hasta que llegamos al parque de diversiones,ambos la pasábamos de maravilla nos subíamos a los juegos (ya para grandes,claro) pero cuando nos subimos a la montaña rusa la pobre no aguanto el vomito y la lleve al baño (ella vomitó después de subirnos,pobrecilla) y le alivie ese malestar con unos mimos y abrazos,después comimos ahí en la feria (Mmmm,hamburguesa con papas uwu) y después nos fuimos de la feria y estábamos en el parque bajo la luz de la luna...

Jackie: Esto es maravilloso Manases...

Yo:Si,te gusta?

Jackie:Si,me encanta OwO

Yo:Oye Jackie,solo paso poco tiempo,aun son las 9:33 PM

Jackie: 7w7

En ese momento,Jackie se me acerco muy seductoramente y me puso una pierna en mi regazo,ella se sentó encima de mí siento que algo malo va a pasar..

Jackie *con voz seductora*: Oye Mana,no te gustaría... ir por allí y conocernos un poco mas? *ademas me acariciaba una mejilla*

Yo solo me quedé mirandola

Yo: Como? *le dije ingenuo*

En eso Jackie me robó un beso,ella se puso muy picosa en palabras simples,ademas casi se quitaba el vestido,pero en el acto la detuve

Yo: Yo prefiero guardarlo para cuando sea tiempo,con los besos es suficiente

Jackie: Aguafiesta! *me dijo enojada*

Yo: Yo entiendo tus intenciones,pero guardemos esto para mas adelante vale?

Jackie: Okay *me dijo*

En eso ella y yo tomamos un bus a casa,yo regresé a casa a medianoche,lo unico que hice tras llegar a casa fue comer y dormirme.


End file.
